Une lumière dans l'obscurité
by Kyran Anam
Summary: OS en deux partie : Elles n'avaient pas prévu de tomber amoureuses, ni cette nuit dis il y a quelques mois. Tout ce qu'elles ont prévus c'est en ce moment de sauver leur fils. Mais une nouvelle chose se passe sur Nerveland et cela elles ne l'ont pas prévu non plus.
1. Qui je suis vraiment

**_Salut les amis me voici avec une OS qui sera coupée en deux au vue de sa longueur pour l'instant seule la première partie est écrite mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder avec la suite._**

**_Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais aussi mettre mes autres fic à jour._**

**_Cette OS ce situe après leur arrivé à Neverland avec quelques petites modif Regina n'a jamais rejoins Cora et s'est battue avec les charmant pour la vaincre et elle ne sait jamais fait enlever par Greg Mendell ils ont juste enlevé Henry._**

**_Attention contenu M pour ce chapitre_**

**_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

**Partie 1 : Qui je suis vraiment**

Elles n'avaient pas prévu cela, en tout cas pas comme ça.

Elles n'avaient pas imaginer la conséquence de leurs actes, pas pensé que des mois plus tard plus tôt que d'être chez elles à Storybrook pour gérer cette situation, elles seraient dans Neverland à la recherche de leur fils.

Non elles n'avaient pas prévu cela mais elles ne pouvaient nier que dans la part d'obscurité de cette île maudite ce qui arrive était merveilleux.

Emma n'avait pas prévu de tomber en amour avec la maire glaciale de cette petite ville du Maine, tout comme Regina n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir retomber amoureuses après Daniel.

Elles n'avaient pas prévu cette nuit-là, celle qui les à amenées jusqu'ici mais finalement malgré toute cette obscurité les entourant, il y avait un peu de lumière.

_Storybrook il y 9 mois avant la rupture de la malédiction :_

_C'était censé être juste une de ces autres réunions ennuyeuses du conseil auxquelles Regina la forcé à assister sous prétexte qu'elle est le Shérif mais elle pense vraiment que le maire fait ça pour la faire chier._

_Cette femme pouvait parfois être une telle douleur dans son cul mais elle ne peut nier que la femme est chaude, très, très chaude. C'était d'ailleurs bien sa seule distraction pendant ces réunions qui pouvaient s'étendre durant des heures, elle laissait son regard parcourir le corps du maire allant de ses magnifiques yeux bruns jusqu'à son décolleté assez attrayant, laissant paraître la naissance de ses seins. Parfois elle se perd plusieurs minutes à contempler la légère cicatrice se trouvant sur la lèvre supérieur, se demandant comment elle avait pu l'obtenir et créant des histoires sans queue ni tête dans son esprit._

_Elle a à plusieurs reprises invitée Regina à dîner mais celle-ci à toujours refuser, pretextant d'autres rendez-vous ou trop de paperasse mais Emma avait appris à connaître la maire et voir derrière ses murs où elle pouvait clairement voir la peur et aussi un petit quelque chose d'autre._

_De l'espoir._

_-_ Miss Swan !

_Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne sait pas rendue compte que Regina l'appelait depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes et que les membres du conseil avaient déjà quitté la salle les laissant seules à présent. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles honteuse de cette fait prendre à contempler ouvertement le corps sans aucune imperfection de la mairesse._

- Je... Désolé j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Dans vos pensées ou mon décolleté que vous lorgnez Shérif, j'aurais pourtant pensé que les affaires de la ville étaient plus importante que vos besoins primitifs.

_A ces paroles la blonde rougie de plus belle et se sentant légèrement blessée dans son amour propre, Regina l'insultant pratiquement de pervers, décida de se lever et quitter la mairie pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la brune mais avant qu'elle ne puisse partir Regina l'interpella de nouveau._

_- _Miss Swan... Emma... Je suis désolé.

- Je ne comprends pas Regina.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Avec vous c'est un pas en avant, dix en arrière. J'essaye de faire des efforts pour notre relation s'améliore pour Henry et aussi parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas seulement intéressez par votre corps. Vous pouvez faire semblant avec les autres Regina mais je vois derrière votre masque de femme froide et je me moque de tout ce personnage de chienne complète, c'est cette personne derrière ce masque qui m'intrigue et je dois le dire m'attire.

Regina je ne veux pas vous blessez ou emmenez Henry loin de vous, je veux juste une chance de vous prouvez qu'il y a plus que la vie que vous avez maintenant, que vous méritez plus. Il suffit juste de me laisser entrer Regina.

_Pendant toute sa diatribe la blonde c'était rapproché de la mairesse, toutes deux se tenant maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre._

- J'ai peur...

_La déclaration a été dite dans un souffle et si Emma n'avait pas été attentive elle l'aurait manqué._

_- _De quoi Regina ?

- De tout perdre, que tu emmènes tout loin de moi quand tu verras qui je suis vraiment.

- Je te connais, je sais qui tu es.

- Non tu penses me connaître mais c'est faux ! Tu ne sais rien de mon passé, tu ne sais rien de toutes ces choses que j'ai pu faire et si tu le savais tu me haïrais.

- Alors raconte-moi ton histoire, montre-moi qui tu es vraiment mais sache Regina que je ne te haïrais jamais. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

_La brune secoua la tête dans un signe négatif et Emma se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, collant pratiquement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre._

_- _Parce que j'ai eu beau lutter contre toi et contre moi-même Regina, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi.

_Elle déposa lentement ses lèvres contres celles pulpeuses de Regina, lui laissant le temps de reculer si elle le souhaitais mais elle fût heureuse quand elle répondit avec entrain au baiser._

_- _Je t'aime Regina Mills et quoi qu'il arrive je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

_- _Promis ?

- Promis.

- Alors vient avec moi.

_Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de répondre elle l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'hôtel de ville et se dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet se passa dans le silence et au bout de quelques minutes elles furent à destination._

- Pourquoi le cimetière Regina ?

- Parce qu'avant que quoi que ce soit se passe je veux que tu me connaisse véritablement.

_Elles se tenaient à quelques pas du caveau familial des Mills où il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça elles avaient échangé des coups de poings mais pour les deux femmes cela semblait appartenir à une autre époque. Elle pénétrèrent finalement dans le caveau et Regina s'approcha de la sépulture de son père qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts avant de la déplacer pour laisser apparaître un escalier secret laissant bouche bée la blonde._

_Regina commença a descendre les marches, Emma sur ses talons et quand elles arrivèrent finalement en bas elles se trouvèrent dans un couloir avec une immense porte à deux battants en face d'elles._

_-_ Whoa Regina ça fait très espion. _Plaisanta la blonde. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au juste ?

- J'ai fais tellement de choses dans mon passé, des choses terribles Emma. Celle que je suis maintenant et celle que j'étais à l'époque sont deux personnes totalement différentes, et même si je commence à regretter ce que j'ai pu faire subir à tous ces gens je n'éprouve aucun remord à ce que j'ai fais parce que ça m'a apporté Henry, ça m'a conduit jusqu'à toi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parle Gina ?

_Le surnom glissa facilement de ses lèvres tirant un petit sourire à la brunette avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire ça peut paraître fou et c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici pour que tu vois la vérité de tes propres yeux.

_Sans laissant le temps à Emma de répondre elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle poussa ouverte._

_La blonde la suivi sans rien dire. Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle prit dans toute la pièce, de chaque côté de la salle, incrustés dans les murs, des tirs se succédais._

_- _Regina qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces tiroirs ?

_Celle-ci se tenait en retrait à quelques pas de la porte prête à fuir selon la tournure des événements, le visage tourné vers le sol et n'eut pas la force de poser son regard sur Emma._

_- _Henry à raison tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi et encore moins m'aimer.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte voyons ?!

- Henry dit la vérité, tout ça, toutes ces histoires pour enfants, ce livre. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire comme les autres, c'est la mienne Emma.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu es la Méchante Reine ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est surréaliste ?!

- Je sais Emma mais c'est la vérité, dans chacun de ces tiroirs repose un cœur que ma mère Cora a pris et certains que j'ai pris moi-même.

_- _Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de leur propriétaire.

- Non pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Parce que je sais qu'il a dû arriver quelque chose de terrible pour que tu devienne comme cela. Tu ne peux pas juste être né mal, je peux voir le bon toi.

- Le mal n'est pas n'est Emma, il est créer. Ma mère... elle n'était pas vraiment un modèle. Elle était une sorcière puissante et elle a tout fait pour que je sois la Reine. Elle utilisait la magie pour me punir et faire disparaître les traces de ses abus. Elle m'a jeté tout droit dans le bras de Léopold le père de Neige.

- Ma mère ?

- Oui, ma mère à tuer la personne que j'aimais sous mes yeux Emma à cause de Neige qui n'a pas su tenir un secret. J'étais si dévastée et seule, Rumplestilskin est venu me trouver et ma permis de me débarrasser de ma mère. Après le mariage et que le Roi a pris ce qu'il voulait de moi, chaque jour ma colère à grandie, je voulais juste être libre. Rumple m'a manipulé depuis le début, il voulait que je jette cette malédiction, il m'a tout appris et m'a fait devenir la Méchante Reine. Cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fais mais à l'époque j'ai cru que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir ma fin heureuse et je n'avais pas tord parce que ça m'a donné Henry et toi.

_Regina ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se détourna de la blonde, elle s'attendait qu'à tout moment celle-ci explose de colère avant de la fuir. Elle fût surprise quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et qu'un torse vient se plaquer contre son dos._

_Elle laissa son corps se détendre dans l'étreinte et accepta tout l'amour qu'Emma voulait bien lui donner. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement et si ce n'était pas pour les bras de la blonde la tenant toujours elle se serait effondrée sur le sol._

- Emma ramène moi à la maison s'il-te-plaît.

_La blonde ne se fit pas prier et ramassa Regina dans ses bras dans un style de mariée._

_Elle l'installa dans le fauteuil passager avant de passer derrière le volant et de conduire jusqu'au manoir._

_SQ SQ_

_Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des siècles, là étendue dans les bras de sa blonde elle se sent apaisait._

_Une semaine est passé depuis qu'elle a tout avoué à Emma et ensemble elles cherchent un moyen de briser la malédiction. Henry à mis tu temps à venir autour du fait que Emma le Sauveur soit amoureux de l'ancienne Méchante Reine mais il est finalement heureux pour toutes les deux et les aide dans leurs recherches._

_Mais après des jours sans résultats Regina commence à désespérer et Emma peut le voir._

_Elle profita que Regina soit à la mairie pour appeler Mary-Magareth pour lui demander de garder Henry ce soir et se mit vite à préparer un repas pour sa belle._

_Quand Regina rentra ce soir et trouva la salle à manger avec la table mise pour deux et des bougies partout dans la pièce elle ne pu retenir ses larmes et quand Emma fût à côté d'elle, elle l'embrassa fougueusement._

_- _Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Regina.

_Elles mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée et en volant des regards à l'autre._

_Emma se leva pour aller chercher le dessert et revient avec un aire penaud le plat dans une main._

- J'ai malheureusement raté le dessert.

Regina se leva, pris le plat de ses mains et le posa sur la table avant de venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas grave j'ai un meilleur dessert en tête de toute façon.

_La blonde frissonna de plaisir avant d'être entraînée par Regina jusqu'à ce qui est devenu leur chambre._

_Lentement, prenant tout leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement tout en échangeant des baisers passionnés. Une fois toutes les deux nues elles prirent un moment pour observer le corps de l'autre mais bien vite Emma pris les reines et allongea doucement Regina sur le lit avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle._

_Le désir monté de plus en plus dans la pièce, et comme de l'électricité craqua dans la pièce mais aucune des deux femmes ne s'en soucia._

_Lentement Emma descendit ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle viennent poser ses lèvres sur l'un des seins de Regina et prenant l'autre dans sa main tirant des gémissement de la part de sa compagne._

_L'air devenait de plus en plus épais par le plaisir et par quelque chose d'autre aussi._

_Magie._

_Regina ni tenant plus donna un coup de hanche à son amante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps. Emma recevant le message tout en continuant son traitement à la poitrine de la brune, laissa voyager son autre main plus au sud jusqu'à atteindre les plis déjà trempés d'excitation._

_De ses doigts elle écarta les lèvres avant que de son pouce elle joua avec le clitoris de Regina, un cris de plaisir lui échappant et arc-boutant cherchant plus de contact._

_La brune tira le visage de son amante jusqu'au niveau du sien pour un baiser passionné._

- Emma j'ai besoin de toi...

- Comment Gina ?

- A l'intérieur de moi...

_Sans hésitation Emma plongea deux doigts dans l'intimité de la brune qui se cambra au contact délicieux. La blonde instaura un rythme en balança ses hanches créant une friction entre sa main et son propre clitoris._

_Plus le désir monté en elle et plus la magie emplissait l'air sans que les deux femmes ne se rendent compte. Bien vite cela ne suffit plus à Regina et le fit comprendre à la blonde qui ajouta un troisième doigts les faisant gémir à l'unisson._

_Les deux femmes pouvait sentir leur orgasme construire et leur bouche s'unir une fois de plus, étouffant ainsi leur cris d'extase quand elles atteignirent le paroxysme._

_Et cette fois-ci aucune des deux femmes ne purent ignorer la magie qui craqua de plus belle avant d'exploser et se propager telle une vague vers l'extérieur._

_Toutes deux à bout de souffle retombèrent sur le matelas, Emma prenant Regina dans ses bras qui s'y blotti volontiers._

- Que c'est-il passé Gina ?

- La magie de l'amour.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que la malédiction...

- Est rompue ? Oui Emma. Nous venons de briser la malédiction_._

_Neverland Présent :_

Non elles n'avaient pas prévu de rompre la malédiction comme cela.

Et surtout la chose la plus importante qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu était que leur amour vrai à non seulement permis de briser la malédiction mais aussi avec l'aide de leur magie respective de créer la vie.

Elles n'avaient pas prévu que Regina tombe enceinte cette nuit-là et encore moins qu'elles soient là en ce moment sur cette île, à la recherche de leur fils, cachées dans une grotte sombre.

Et Regina allant dans le travail.

* * *

**_Voila pour la première partie ^^_**

**_Alors avis ?_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et rdv pour la deuxième partie_**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


	2. Note de l'auteur

Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre j'aimerais juste mettre au clair deux ou trois petites choses

J'ai reçu une review me disant que ma fiction ressemble fort à une traduction du fait des nombreuses fautes dans le texte.

Premièrement je n'utilise ni reverso ni google traduction j'ai un très bon niveau d'anglais et si j'ai besoin d'un mot je prend mes petites mains pour regarder dans le dictionnaire bien mieux que ces sites.

Deuxièmement je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec l'orthographe vous pouvez demander à mes profs de français ils s'arrachaient les cheveux ;) et si parfois les tournures de phrase font penser à des traductions c'est peut-être parce que je lis beaucoup plus en anglais que en français et vous pouvez vérifier mes autres fic j'ai toujours écrit comme ça.

Enfin j'ai un certain amour propre et je ne m'amuserais donc pas à m'attribuer le travail d'un autre, j'écris depuis de nombreuses années et je sais l'attachement qu'a un auteur pour ses écritures et c'est contre mes principes de voler.

Voilà désolé pour ce coup de gueule mais j'ai trouvé ça blessant qu'on m'accuse de plagia et je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les fautes au prochain chapitre


	3. L'éclat du soleil

**_Salut la compagnie désolé du retard pour la suite de cette OS mais j'ai eu certains problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire._**

**_Mais enfin bon voici la suite et fin de cette OS._**

**_Attention description de naissance dans se chapitre, et d'ailleurs merci à mes cours en soins infirmiers pour la description de la scène puisque je n'ai jamais assisté à un accouchement alors j'espère que c'est aussi proche de la réalité possible._**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise ainsi que le prénom que j'ai choisi dont j'explique le choix à la fin._**

**_Merci pour avoir lu la première partie._**

**_Bonne lecture et RDV en bas ^^ (PS: désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe du chapitre)_**

* * *

Elle se sentait terrible, tellement fatiguée. Son dos la fait souffrir et ses chevilles gonflées ne l'aide pas à faire route à travers la brousse de Neverland. Cela fait plus de deux mois qu'ils sont sur cette île maudite et à chaque fois Pan et leur fils leur filent entre les doigts et plus le temps passe plus elle voit sa date d'échéance arrivée et avec le stress monter. Elle veut absolument sauver son fils mais elle est inquiète que leur deuxième enfant naisse dans le Pays Imaginaire.

Soudain elle ressent une douleur aiguë dans le bas de son dos et se propageant jusqu'à son bon ventre l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à gémir de douleur.

- G_ina ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Emma qui la suivait de près avait accourue à son côté dès qu'elle la vit dans la souffrance.

- _Ce n'est rien Emma. Ça va aller, c'est juste mon dos qui me fait mal._

_- On devrait s'arrêter ici et se reposer._

_- Non je refuse qu'on perde du temps par ma faute, on en a déjà trop perdue et je vous ralentie assez comme ça._

_- Regina on est tous fatigué et une pause serait bien pour tout le monde. Et tu ne peux nier que tu dois te ménager._

Snow avait donc clairement pris le parti de sa fille et voyant tout les regards inquiets tournés vers elle, ce qui l'irrita au plus au point, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Ils installèrent tous le camp pendant qu'elle se reposait sur une souche d'arbre à proximité, le regard perdu dans le vide et sa main frottant distraitement son ventre. Elle ne sortie de sa rêverie que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la blonde rejoindre la sienne sur son abdomen et un coup de pied de l'enfant en réponse à la présence de son autre mère. Emma l'amena jusqu'à leur lit de camps et une fois toutes deux allongées elle l'entoura de ses bras, ses mains reposant sur leur enfant à naître.

Bien vite les deux femmes ainsi que le reste de leur bande hétéroclite s'endormirent.

* * *

Malgré que la nuit lui permit de récupérer des forces, celle-ci fût mouvementé pour la brune. Plusieurs fois durant la nuit elle a été réveillé par une douleur dans le bas de son dos et plus le temps passait plus la douleur était forte et se propageait jusqu'à son abdomen. Décident que reprendre la recherche était plus importante elle cacha cela à son amante et poussa tout le monde à se remettre vite en route.

Seulement plus la journée avancé plus il lui était difficile d'ignorer la douleur et c'est 10h après avoir ressenti la première douleur qu'elle s'effondra sur ses genoux terrassée par une vague de douleur beaucoup plus forte que les autres.

C'est uniquement grâce aux bras d'Emma qui sont venus entourer sa taille qu'elle ne s'écroula pas totalement sur le sol.

- _Gina tu es dans le travail._

- _Non... c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt._

_- Il n'est pas prêt ou c'est toi qui ne l'est pas ? Tu sais que j'ai un détecteur de mensonge et je t'ai observée toute la journée j'ai pu voir que tu souffrais, j'ai décidé de ne rien dire mais Gina on ne peut plus le repousser maintenant, le bébé vient._

_- Non, non s'il te plaît..._

Sa supplique fût coupée court par une autre contraction, la faisant se plier en deux.

- _Combien de temps entre ses contractions ?_

Son esprit trop obnubilé par la douleur et la peur, elle n'avait pas entendue Mary Margaret s'approcher.

- _Seulement 5 min._

Regina se demandait comment la blonde pouvait être si calme par rapport à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

- _Il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour qu'elle puisse accoucher Emma, ça ne prendra pas encore très longtemps._

_- Très bien prend David avec toi et partez devant, essayez de trouver une grotte ou quoi que ce soit et revenez au plus vite._

La brune ne se soucia pas du départ de Snow, trop accaparée par une nouvelle contraction. Elle n'avait conscience que de la douleur et des mains d'Emma frottant son ventre et son dos pour essayer de l'atténuer et ses mots de réconfort qu'elle lui murmuré à l'oreille.

- _Hen...Henry..._

_- J'ai dis à Neal, Crochet et Rumple de continuer sans nous, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont nous le ramener. Tout ce que tu dois te soucier pour l'instant c'est d'amener notre bébé dans ce monde._

_- Je ne voulais pas qu'il naisse ici, je voulais qu'il naisse chez nous._

_- Je sais amour mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer et on serra bientôt à la maison avec toute notre famille._

_- Emma ! Nous avons trouvé une grotte._

La blonde souffla de soulagement aux paroles de sa mère, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Regina donne naissance au milieu de la forêt.

- _Je vais t'aider à te lever d'accord ?_

Malgré la douleur et avec l'aide d'Emma elle réussit à se lever mais une fois sur ses deux pieds elle sentit l'enfant tomber plus bas dans son ventre vers le canal de naissance et une pression apparue entre ses jambes la faisant haleter.

- _Hey, hey Gina ça va, prend de grandes respirations ok ?_

Lentement, en s'arrêtant à chaque contraction de la brune, elles firent chemin jusqu'à la fameuse grotte suivis de près par les parents de la blonde.

Cependant arrivés devant celle-ci Regina fût prise d'une contraction beaucoup plus forte que les autres et elle sentit bientôt un liquide couler entre ses jambes ainsi que la pression s'alléger un peu.

- _J'ai... j'ai perdu les eaux._

_- C'est ok Gina, on va aller à l'intérieur de la grotte et faire en sorte que tu sois installée le plus confortablement possible. Ça ne va plus prendre très longtemps tu va bientôt avoir envie de pousser._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'allonger sur le sol une nouvelle contraction la frappa et elle sentit la tête du bébé descendre encore plus bas dans le canal de naissance pour s'engager dans sa descente finale.

Une couverture étalée sur le sol et des sacs derrière son dos pour lui servir d'appuis, Regina respira tant bien que mal à travers chaque contraction. Et seulement 15 minutes après qu'elle est perdue les eaux la pression était de retour entre ses jambes cette fois-ci amplement plus grande.

- _Je crois que j'ai besoin de pousser Em'._

_- Très bien laisse-moi vérifier._

_- Non s'il-te-plaît reste près de moi._

_- Regina il faut que tu sois vérifiée avant de pousser et même après il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour attraper le bébé._

_- S'il-te-plaît reste avec moi._

_- Est-ce que ça te va si... si c'est ma mère qui t'aide à livrer le bébé ?_

Ce n'est pas ce que préférait Regina mais si ça signifiait que pendant tout le temps de la naissance Emma resterait à ses côtés alors elle pouvait faire cet effort et avec un simple hochement de tête elle accepta.

* * *

5 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Neige l'avait vérifiée et lui a dit qu'elle était seulement dilatée de 8 cm et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas pousser. Entre temps les contractions s'étaient rapprochées et avaient augmenté en force. Et même les exercices de respiration que lui faisait faire Emma ne la soulageait plus.

- _Snow... Il faut que tu vérifie j'ai vraiment besoin de pousser maintenant._

Neige qui s'était éloignée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité s'approcha à nouveau du couple pour vérifier les progrès de la brune et c'est avec le plus grand soulagement de celle-ci qu'elle lui annonça qu'elle était dilatée de 10 cm et prête à pousser.

Lorsque la prochaine contraction la frappa elle prit une grande inspiration avant de laisser tomber son menton sur sa poitrine et commencer à pousser. Mary Margaret compta jusqu'à dix puis la brune retomba contre la poitrine d'Emma qui s'était positionnée derrière elle pour l'aider à pousser.

- _C'était bien Regina, il faut continuer comme ça._

_- Est-ce que tu peux le voir ?_

_- Non pas encore mais il va venir Regina._

_- C'est bien babe, tu es extra._

Regina sentit les muscles de son abdomen se contracter en prévision de la prochaine contraction et elle se saisit des mains d'Emma dans un étau mortel.

- _Pousse Regina !_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit une fois de plus, ses doigts se crispèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire tendre de la blonde pendant qu'elle poussait avant de relâcher quand Snow lui dit d'arrêter.

Elle répéta le processus encore trois fois avant que de réels progrès soient fait.

Durant une poussée, la sueur roulant sur son front et venant lui piquer les yeux, elle sentit la pression nettement augmenter et bientôt accompagnée d'une sensation de brûlure. Elle ne pu retenir un cris de douleur.

- _Aaaah ! Ça brûle !_

_- Continue de pousser Regina ! Je commence à apercevoir la tête._

_- Aller amour je sais que tu peux le faire. Pousse !_

Regina maintient la pression encore pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer contre le corps de son amante.

- _C'est bien Regina, il est en train de couronner. À la prochaine contraction je veux que tu pousse de toutes tes forces et la tête devrait se dégager._

Elle n'eut uniquement qu'une minute de repos avant qu'elle ne soit frappée par une autre contraction, mettant à nouveau son menton sur sa poitrine elle poussa dur, déterminée à obtenir la tête avec cette poussée.

Avec un gémissement guttural elle sentit la tête du bébé quitter son corps et la pression se soulager un peu.

Neige veilla a dégager les voies nasales ainsi que la bouche et vérifia que le cordon n'était pas enroulé autour du cou.

- _C'est bien Regina la tête est sortie, elle est couverte de petites boucles blondes._

La remarque tira un petit rire aux deux autres femmes avant que celui-ci fût couper court par une autre contraction obligeant la brune à pousser à nouveau.

Durant la poussée elle sentit le corps de l'enfant tourner pour faire de la place aux épaules et ce fût la sensation la plus bizarre au monde pour elle.

- _C'est bien Regina arrête de pousser et reprends ton souffle. À la prochaine contraction les épaules devraient sortir._

La brune tourna son regard vers son amante et se perdit dans l'immensité d'émeraude où régnait tant d'amour et d'admiration à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait pu s'y noyer.

- _Aller Regina pousse !_

Elle fit ce que Snow lui dit et bientôt elle sentit une épaule se dégager suivi de très près par l'autre avant qu'elle ne se repose une fois de plus sur Emma.

- _C'est bon Regina les deux épaules sont dégagées plus qu'une poussée et le bébé sera là._

_- Tu entends ça Gina ? Plus qu'une fois et nous tiendrons notre bébé dans nos bras._

_- Je ne peux pas attendre pour le voir._

_- Moi non plus._

Bien vite elle sentit une autre contraction arriver et sous les encouragements de son amante et de sa belle-mère elle poussa une fois de plus, mettant toute la force qui lui restait dans cette dernière poussée déterminée à avoir son bébé. Elle sentit le bébé faire sa descente finale de son corps, la taille sortie et dans un dernier fort et dernier cris de la brune les jambes et les pieds quittèrent son corps à leur tour.

Elle s'effondra contra Emma lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'elle considéra comme le plus beau bruit au monde, les pleurs de son bébé.

- _C'est une fille !_

Snow coupa le cordon avant d'emmitoufler le bébé dans une couverture pour venir le reposer sur la poitrine de Regina.

Les deux femmes étaient en admiration devant le fruit de leur amour, de belles boucles blonde, le nez des Charmants mais surtout les yeux bruns de Regina. Un parfait mélange des deux femmes.

Toutes les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux et d'immenses sourires plaqués sur le visage.

- _Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?_

Les amantes échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner en souriant vers la mère de la blonde et prononcer dans un même souffle.

- _Lana._

Soudain la petite fille arrêta de gesticuler et se mit à rire doucement comme en accord avec le prénom entraînant les trois autres femmes à rire aussi.

Leur petite fille était là.

Leur petit rayon de soleil.

Leur lumière dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**_Et voilà la fin de cette OS._**

**_Petite explication j'ai choisi le prénom de Lana pour deux raisons : la première comme clin d'oeil à notre très chère Evil Queen Lana Parrilla et la deuxième parce que j'ai découvert que Lane signifie "éclat du soleil" qui je trouve collé bien avec l'histoire._**

**_En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et en espérant que ça vous a plu._**

**_Review please ?_**

**_RDV à mes autres fics et bonne nuit tout le monde ^^_**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


End file.
